


Reports

by JuliaM (seshat0120)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshat0120/pseuds/JuliaM
Summary: ATF Universe - Chris gives Ezra some criticism regarding his report writing.  This is the result.





	Reports

It was quiet, for a change, without any active cases - perfect time to catch up on outstanding paperwork and any other busy work that had been neglected in the flurry of cases that Team Seven had recently closed. Since the quiet time had just begun, boredom hadn’t had a chance to set in…yet.

The six men in the bullpen area of Team Seven’s space were diligently working when a shout rang out. “Standish! Get your ass in here now,” Chris yelled from his office. “And I mean this instant.”

The six men exchanged looks then Ezra slowly got up from his desk and headed toward Chris’s office. “Godspeed,” Josiah said softly as he walked past his desk.

“What do you think he did,” JD asked in a soft voice once Ezra was in Chris’ office and the door was closed.

“Whatever it is,” Vin said as he eyed the closed door, “I’m just glad it’s him and not me.”

“Think I should get the first aid kit ready?” Nathan asked half in jest. As angry as Chris has sounded when he shouted for Ezra, it might not be such a bad idea.

Buck also eyed the door then shook his head slightly. “Nah. I think he’ll be ok.” He shrugged slightly then sat back down at his desk. “Too much paperwork if Chris does anything and you know he hates to do more paperwork.”

\---------------------------------

“You bellowed, oh Fearless Leader,” Ezra said as he crossed into Chris’s office.

“Sit,” Chris commanded pointing to one of the chairs in front of his desk once Ezra had closed the door.

Ezra nonchalantly took one of the seats in front of Chris’s desk. He crossed one leg over the other and calmly picked some non-existent lint off his pant leg. “If I sit up and beg,” he asked in a mild tone, “will I get a biscuit?”

“I don’t have time for your crap,” Chris ground out as he thrust a folder across the desk. “You mind telling what this is?”

Ezra accepted the folder and flipped it open. “I believe this a copy of my after-action report for our recently closed joint case with the FBI.” He closed the folder and slid it back across the desk to Chris. “Is there a problem with it,” he innocently asked.

“Is there a...” Chris sputtered as he grabbed the folder and opened it. “Let me read you a few tidbits and you tell me if there’s a problem.”

“I’m quite familiar,” Ezra began to say but a glare from Chris had him changing what he was saying. “However, if you’d really like to read it...” He made a hand gesture welcoming Chris to read.

“Let’s see...how about we start with, ‘Douglas Mason was up to his usual shenanigans.’” Chris raised his eyebrows but seeing no change in Ezra’s innocent expression, scanned down the page then continued. “It was then that ASAC McNicholas, an absolute nincompoop if there ever was one…and completely full of malarkey, called for tear gas to be deployed. In the ensuing brouhaha that followed, several of the suspects became discombobulated and were easily apprehended.” Chris looked up to see what, if any, reaction there was from Ezra.

Still maintaining the same innocent expressions, Ezra nodded his head vigorously. “That’s exactly what happened.”

“Several of the suspects,” Chris continued through gritted teeth, “attempted to skedaddle but they were promptly apprehended when they were found lollygagging just up the street. They appeared bamboozled at their capture.” At this point, Chris threw the report down on his desk. “What the hell is this? FBI and ATF agents do not engage in brouhaha’s and you do not call an FBI ASAC a…a…” he checked the report again then continued, “A nincompoop that’s full of malarkey.”

“But he is,” Ezra responded back. He was still maintaining the same innocent, “butter won’t melt in my mouth expression” which only served to ratchet up Chris’s irritation.

“That is beside the point,” Chris ground out. “You do not call him that.” He consulted the report once more. “And what the hell is a pumpernickel shotgun.”

Finally, Ezra looked off his game. He held out his hand for the report and scanned down to the passage in question. “Oh. My apologies for the typographical error. That should read a pump action shot gun.” He handed the report back to Chris with a smile. “See, easily explained.”

“Easily explained,” Chris muttered. “What possessed you to write this kind of report?” he demanded.

The innocent expression fell from Ezra’s face to be replaced by one of confusion and, if Chris wasn’t mistaken, hurt. “I was only doing what you requested.”

“I requested?” Chris parroted back. “I don’t remember asking you to…to…” Once more he consulted the report. “Include anything about kerfuffles with cooperating agencies.”

Again, Ezra put on the innocent look. “But, Mr. Larrabee, you suggested that I make my reports more reader friendly. I was only doing what you asked.” He pulled back slightly when what could only be called a growl came from Chris. “Did you know there’s a vein just above your eye that’s throbbing?” he asked with raised eyebrows. “I’m not sure that’s healthy.”

Snapping his neck, Chris thought for just a moment, would be so satisfactory right about now. Then he thought of all the paperwork that would entail. He had more than enough paperwork and if a case didn’t come along soon, he was liable to go stir crazy. He did not need any more paperwork. “Get out,” he growled. “Just get the hell out there and get back to work.”

“If you insist,” Ezra agreed genially as he got up. Chris didn’t miss the satisfied smirk his agent tried to hide as he left the office.

He should have known better when he’d suggested that Ezra change his report writing style. The man had been all too pleasant and agreeable. Normally, he’d act insulted when it was suggested he make reports easier to read. Chris should have known he’d be up to something.

He closed the folder the report was in and tossed it into his out box with a little shake of his head. He should make Ezra rewrite it before it went up to Travis. He would have if he weren’t so damned bored already with all the busy work they’d been doing. He could only imagine Travis would be as flabbergasted as he was with the report and, well, that might prove to be entertaining at least for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> For a challenge on the Magnificent 7 Fic Corral FB group.


End file.
